It is known in the art to provide a motor vehicle with an active hood vent system wherein the shutters of the active hood vent system are (a) closed to protect the under hood components of the motor vehicle from rain or other inclement weather or when the vehicle is parked and (b) opened to provide enhanced cooling to the under hood components or to reduce vehicle lift at high speeds.
This document relates to a new and improved active hood vent system including two novel operating modes. The first of those novel modes relates to adjusting the aero balance of the motor vehicle. More specifically, the shutters of the hood vent system are opened or closed to provide active tuning of the front and rear downforce balance of the motor vehicle and thereby enhance vehicle stability during various operations including, but not limited to braking, cornering and accelerating. The second of those modes relates to closing the shutters of the active hood vent system at low speeds to minimize engine compartment air from entering the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) fresh air inlet located at the cowl aft and nearby the active hood vents. This improves the air quality of passenger cabin and the operating efficiency of the HVAC system.